DAYDREAM
by Plum Peach
Summary: Satu takdir penghubung antara dua dunia. Pertemuan antara seorang malaikat kematian yang mempertanyakan "kehidupannya" dengan seorang manusia biasa yang mempertanyakan "kematiannya". Berbagi, hidup bersama di bawah satu atap rumah kenangan, musim gugur. Bersama. Selamanya /BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always SasuNaru


DAYDREAM

Plum Peach

Satu takdir penghubung antara dua dunia. Pertemuan antara seorang malaikat kematian yang mempertanyakan "kehidupannya" dengan seorang manusia biasa yang mempertanyakan "kematiannya". Berbagi, hidup bersama di bawah satu atap rumah kenangan, musim gugur. Bersama. Selamanya /BAD SUMMARY/ Pairing: Always_SasuNaru

…

* * *

**DAYDREAM**

_**Prologue**_

**_Autumn is a second spring when every leaf is a flower. — Albert Camus_**

* * *

…

Musim panas telah berganti menjadi musim gugur, musim dimana semua dedaunan hijau mulai berubah warna menjadi merah, jingga kecokelatan hingga berguguran, _jatuh perlahan–lahan_, menumpuk di atas permukaan tanah yang mulai lembab begitu diterpa angin dingin musim gugur.

.

Udara dingin mulai berhembus, membuat orang–orang semakin merapatkan mantel bulunya begitu melewati taman kota yang ada di dekat hutan sebelah utara Konoha. Kabut tipis masih tampak menyelimuti dataran tertinggi di wilayah Negara Hi itu, menyembunyikan bayangan beberapa pohon Oak dan Basswood yang diterpa secercah cahaya matahari pagi di sepanjang jalan setapak kecil yang ada di hutan sana.

Terlihat sebuah rumah bergaya kontemporer klasik di penghujung jalan setapak itu, dengan jalan kecil yang agak menanjak, dikelilingi beberapa pohon jeruk dan apel setinggi pundak orang dewasa, _berselang–seling_, tampak dirawat dengan sangat baik.

Tangga kayu menjadi alas pijakan pada jalan berikutnya, membuat langkah sosok pemuda raven bermantel hitam yang sedang menyusuri tangga itu semakin dekat dengan tujuannya, _beranda rumah_. Pandangan pemuda itu tampak fokus pada pintu kayu di depannya, mengeluarkan kunci dari balik mantel hitam berlapis miliknya dan segera meraih gagang pintu untuk membukanya, lalu menutup pintu itu kembali, _perlahan_.

.

Suara derit lantai kayu menemani setiap langkahnya ketika memasuki rumah itu. Dilewatinya ruang depan, dapur, lalu berbelok menaiki tangga, hingga menelusuri koridor kecil yang berujung pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang menyisakan sedikit celah, _terbuka_. Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah masuk.

.

Penerangan serba orange dan udara yang terasa mulai menghangat dikarenakan api perapian yang masih menyala menyambut pemuda raven itu, meyakinkannya untuk membuka mantel hitam yang masih dikenakannya, sebelum disampirkannya mantel basah itu pada sofa single dekat perapian, _mengeringkannya_.

Tangan putih pucat milik pemuda itu tampak meraih kepalanya, _mengibas–ngibas pelan_, menghilangkan sisa embun dan kabut yang membasahi helaian surai hitamnya pagi itu.

.

Terdiam.

Pandangan pemuda raven itu tampak menelaah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mengamati apa saja yang ada dalam kamar itu, dari tirai jendela besar yang belum dibuka, _sebuah sofa panjang di samping sofa single–nya dengan selimut yang tampak menggelembung di sana_, bahkan kertas–kertas yang menumpuk di atas meja kaca di depannya pun tak luput dari perhatiannya.

_Hm? Tunggu dulu_–– _apa tadi ada yang mengatakan 'selimut menggelembung'?_

.

Seulas senyuman kecil tampak menghiasi bibir tipis pemuda raven itu, ditemani dengan tatapan teduh serta ekspresi lega pada paras rupawannya begitu ia menghampiri sofa panjang itu, lalu melihat apa yang ada di balik selimut yang baru saja disingkapnya.

_Sosok malaikat kesayangannya._

.

"_**Kau menulis sampai tertidur lagi, hn?" bisiknya**_**, **_**lirih**_**.**

Sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada puncak surai pirang pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas sofa panjang itu, membuatnya agak menggeliat, _terganggu_, tapi tak sampai membangunkannya.

Merasa sayang, pemuda raven yang tak sampai hati membangunkan malaikat–nya itu memilih untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari pemuda blonde yang sedang terlelap di bawahnya itu. _Terantuk kaki meja_ _hingga meringis sendiri_, _sialnya,_ pemuda raven itu tak sengaja menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas meja kaca hingga terjatuh, _berhamburan di lantai kamar_, membuatnya berdecak kesal akibat kecerobohannya sendiri.

Namun dia masih cukup lega karena tak sampai membangunkan malaikat pirang di sebelahnya.

.

Sedikit menunduk, pemuda raven itu mulai memunguti satu persatu kertas yang tampak berserakan di lantai, _mengumpulkannya_, lalu menyusun kertas–kertas itu lagi sesuai dengan nomor halaman yang ada di setiap pojok kanan bawahnya _––hingga sampai pada kertas terakhir,_ kertas bergambar yang tampaknya menjadi halaman paling depan, _covernya_.

Sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda dengan goresan pensil berwarna orange bergambar daun–daun musim gugur di pojok kanan atasnya. Barisan huruf yang terdiri dari tulisan tangan sederhana tampak menghiasi tepat di tengah–tengah kertas berwarna biru itu, _menarik perhatian sang raven._

.

"_**DAYDREAM, huh?"––gumamnya, sambil tersenyum penuh makna.**_

Sebelum akhirnya pemuda raven itu memilih untuk duduk santai beralaskan lantai kayu dan bersandar pada sofa panjang di belakangnya, lalu membaca setiap barisan kata yang tertulis rapi di setiap halaman kertas–kertas dalam genggamannya itu.

.

.

* * *

**Plum Peach**

Itcha Meguri S.A. Honokaa Sagami

**Present**

**A SasuNaru Fanfiction for SasuNaru Day's**

**DAYDREAM**

* * *

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (**_**manga**_**/anime)©Masashi Kishimoto**–sensei

Genre: Drama, Romance and other…

Rating: T

**Pairing: Always_SasuNaru4ever**

––– **WARNING **–––

_**Summary yang kagak nyambung dengan cerita yang tidak jelas, Shonen-ai or Yaoi kah? (pokoknya Boys love**__**! Yay!), **__**AU, OC plus OOC, Kosa-kata absurd(?!), Typo(s) bergentayangan? and OTHER WARN because this is my 3rd fiction~**_

Cerita ini hanya berisikan **kosa kata **_**absurd**_ penulis yang memang _**ndak**_** punya ide menarik** dan berakhir dengan kebingungan mau buat apalagi selain **cerita **_**ndak**__**mutu**_** seperti ini** karena penulis terlalu suka menggunakan EYD+2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan+Pemikiran _ala_ Penulis) yang baik dan benar~

––– **WARNING **–––

**NOT LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE DON'T READ FOR SAFETY~**

**BUT "THANKS" TO ALL OF YOU THAT WANNA READ AND LIKE THIS STORY**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME THE CHARA/ PAIRING/ OTHER IN ORIGINAL MANGA 'CAUSE THIS WORST FIC OF MINE ^_^**

.

* * *

**DAYDREAM**

"_**Aku melihatnya pertama kali di hari hujan waktu itu..."**_

_**Sosoknya yang seakan menari di balik beribu–ribu tetesan air hujan yang jatuh, turun perlahan, membasahi dunia saat itu benar–benar membuatku…**_

* * *

.

.

"––_**a**__**dorable.**_**" gumamnya, **_**tertahan**_**, tanpa sadar.**

Nafasnya tercekat, begitu manik onyx miliknya menangkap pemandangan yang tak biasa di kejauhan sana. Sosok yang bagaikan malaikat sehangat cahaya matahari musim semi terlihat begitu indah, _tampak bagaikan tak memijak bumi_, menari di bawah hujan gerimis yang turun di kala senja hari saat itu, menikmati setiap tetes air dingin yang mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah langit yang tampak kelabu di atas tanah lembab hutan, _tempatnya berjalan__–jalan_.

Untuk beberapa waktu, sang pemuda raven hanya bisa terdiam. Tetap berdiri di balik salah satu pohon Oak besar yang ada di hutan itu, memperhatikan bagaimana cahaya jingga dari matahari di ufuk barat tampak membias, terpantulkan oleh surai pirang dan kulit kecokelatan pemuda berbaju putih di seberang sana, direfleksikan oleh manik sapphire yang memancarkan keindahan, _kerapuhan_.

.

"_**Naruto!"**_

Sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsi pemandangan indah yang sempat dinikmatinya tadi, membuat pemuda raven itu agak mendecih pelan, seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara tadi yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan, tampak sedang berlari kecil ke arah sang "malaikat" yang dipanggilnya "_Naruto_" tadi.

.

"Kenapa Kyuu–_nii_ bisa ada di sini? Bukankah malam ini kau akan berangkat ke Kota Oto untuk kuliah?" tanya pemuda pirang itu, _polos_, begitu sang pemuda scarlet berhasil menghampirinya.

Naruto yang tampaknya memang tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang sudah basah kuyup langsung menolak payung yang sempat disodorkan oleh pemuda yang dipanggilnya "_Kyuu_–_nii_" itu, membuat sang pemuda mendengus kesal hingga menjitaknya, _berlebihan_, sedangkan sang raven hanya menyaksikan interaksi antar keduanya dalam diam, tetap memasang ekspresi datar pada paras tampannya.

.

"Kau harus ikut aku pulang sekarang, _Naru_! Jujur saja, aku agak takut kalau kau malah tertidur di sini nanti, _sleeping prince_!?" ujar pemuda scarlet itu kemudian, _terkesan menyindir_, tapi sedikitnya memang ada nada khawatir dalam ucapannya tadi, _mengingat_––

"_EHH_!? Aku bukan _sleeping prince_, _Kyuubi no Baka_! Kau saja yang berlebihan mengatai ku begitu! Aku 'kan hanya sering tertidur dalam waktu yang berlebihan!" sontak Naruto berteriak, _cemberut_, membuat sang kakak pemilik nama asli Uzumaki Kyuubi itu sempat menutup telinganya sesaat ––_yang juga diikuti oleh sang raven di kejauhan sana_, tepat sebelum telinga mereka terkena gelombang suara berlebih dari pemuda blonde itu.

.

.

"_Kyuu_–_nii…_" panggil Naruto, _pelan_.

Pemuda blonde itu tampak berjalan agak jauh di belakang sang kakak, mengingat setelah insiden teriakannya tadi Kyuubi langsung menjitaknya habis–habisan dan langsung menyeretnya untuk segera pulang sebelum malam menyelimuti hutan saat itu. _Sang raven? _Ooh.. tentu saja dia tetap memgikuti "malaikat" pirangnya walaupun dengan tetap menjaga jarak, _jauh di belakangnya_.

"_Kyuu_–_nii…_" panggilnya, _lagi_.

"_Huh_?"

"…"

"…?"

"Kyuu–_nii_, aku jadi teringat perkataanmu tadi–– _hmm_… seperti katamu, mungkin jika aku ceroboh bisa saja aku malah tertidur di hutan ini selama berhari–hari, tapi ku rasa hal itu bukan masalah untuk ku…" ucap Naruto kemudian, begitu yakin Kyuubi sudah benar–benar mendengarkannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" respon Kyuubi akhirnya, _penasaran_.

"_Hm_… _Entahlah_? Tapi aku merasa kalau keputusan mu membuatkan ku sebuah rumah di tengah hutan begini bukanlah ide yang buruk, _kau tahu_?" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, sukses membuat dirinya diberi tatapan aneh oleh sang kakak, serta membuat pemuda raven di belakang sana tampak menaikkan alis sebelah, _heran_.

"Kau bercanda? Aku malah ingin membawamu keluar dari hutan ini! Kau itu aneh, _Baka_!" jerit Kyuubi, tak bisa mengartikan pemikiran sang adik yang memang terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti, membuat Naruto kembali terkekeh kecil.

"_Ehehe_… Tapi aku benar–benar serius tentang itu, _Kyuu_! Aku bahkan merasa sangat nyaman tinggal di sini! _Seolah–olah_…" ucapan Naruto terpotong, membuat Kyuubi menoleh ke arahnya, _gusar_.

"'_Seolah_–_olah'_ apa, _Baka_?!"

"_**S**__**eolah**__**–olah ada seseorang yang selalu setia menjaga ku di sini." lanjut Naruto, pelan.**_

.

.

Kini giliran Kyuubi yang diam, _tercekat, _hingga tak sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Pemuda scarlet yang awalnya yakin jika sang adik akan langsung terjatuh, mencium tanah basah di bawahnya karena penyakit "_tidur sembarangan_" yang dideritanya mulai kambuh di situasi, kondisi terlebih di tempat yang tidak tepat itu tampak kaget.

Ekspresi tak percaya mulai terpahat jelas pada raut wajahnya, begitu manik ruby miliknya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda raven yang entah darimana datangnya, berhasil menangkap tubuh limbung Naruto pada detik–detik terakhir, _lalu membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat_.

.

Hening sesaat di antara kedua pemuda itu, _saling menatap satu sama lain_, sedikit mengabaikan keberadaan sang blonde yang mulai tertidur lelap, _yang bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya pada pelukan sang raven._

.

Hening.

Hening.

He––

"_**YAKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU, PENGUNTIT MESUM!" **__––yap, jeritan histeris Kyuubi_–_lah yang akhirnya merusak semua keheningan itu._

…

* * *

_**Aku benci mendung **__**karena ia menutupi birunya langit itu.**_

_**Tapi aku suka hujan karena walaupun dinginnya air hujan itu langsung mengguyurku hingga kedinginan a**__**ku malah merasa bahwa…**_

* * *

…

"Sudah ku bilang kalau aku bukan '_PENGUNTIT'_, Rubah bodoh!" ucap sang raven, _menggerutu_.

Pemuda bermantel hitam itu tampak gusar, _kurang nyaman_, mengingat hampir selama perjalanan menuju rumah pemuda pirang yang ada dalam gendongannya itu, dia terus–menerus diberi _Death–glare_ gratis oleh Kyuubi yang tampak sangat awas dibelakangnya, memperhatikan setiap gerak–geriknya tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan.

'_Ck! Kakak yang over–protective, huh?' _––batinnya, _suram_.

"AKU. BUKAN. PENGUNTIT." ucapnya lagi, _menegaskan_. namun malah membuat pemuda scarlet yang baru saja membukakan pintu rumah di hadapannya itu tampak memutar kedua bola matanya, _bosan_.

"_Oh_? Benarkah? Kalau kau bukan '_PENGUNTIT'_ lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di hutan pribadi milik keluarga Namikaze yang terkenal di Konoha ini, _hm_?" balas Kyuubi, _sengit_. "_Aa_… Kau bahkan mendadak bisa muncul entah darimana dan malah langsung menangkap Naru di saat dia nyaris jatuh tertidur tadi! Kalau kau sebegitu tidak terimanya disebut _penguntit_, coba jelaskan kenapa kau bisa ada di sana!?"

"_Tsk. Seolah kau ini menjaganya saja_––"

"…?!"

"…"

Terdiam.

Kyuubi langsung terdiam begitu menyadari kalimat yang diucapankannya tadi, membuat pemuda raven yang sedang menidurkan adiknya pada ranjang empuk di kamar pemuda pirang itu agak tersenyum, _senang_.

"_Seolah aku ini_––kenapa, _hn_?"

Kini pemuda raven itu berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang bersandar di ambang pintu, _sedang memasang mimik muka tak yakin dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya sendiri tadi_, semakin membuat sang raven tersenyum, _menyebalkan_.

"_Hei_! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi! Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?!" dengus Kyuubi, _sebal_, entah kenapa dia jadi sangat kesal sekarang, terlebih ketika melihat senyuman pemuda raven yang tampak sok akrab di depannya saat ini.

"_Hn_. Terserah katamu." balas pemuda raven itu, _santai_. "_Oh_. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganggu ku sejak tadi…" _jeda sesaat_, membuat Kyuubi langsung mengernyitkan alisnya, _bingung_.

"Apa? Katakan saja!"

.

"_**Hn, itu dia. Bisakah anda menyambut tamu dengan baik, tuan? Bahkan seseorang yang sekalipun tak meminta imbalan walaupun sudah membantu anda seharusnya disambut dengan baik di rumah ini, bukan?" sindirnya, tajam.**_

Pemuda raven itu tampak berjalan melalui Kyuubi yang tampak tercenung cukup lama, dengan menampilkan senyuman paling menyebalkan yang pernah dilihat pemuda scarlet itu sepanjang hidupnya. "_Ku kutuk kau, bocah!" _––jerit batin Kyuubi, _frustasi_.

"_**Hn, dan lagi… Tolong jangan sebut aku 'bocah', Kyuubi–san. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kalau kau mau tahu itu!"**_

Sebuah teguran terdengar dari lantai bawah, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah suara pemuda raven yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya itu, membuat Kyuubi tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengikuti jejak sang raven, membiarkan adiknya tidur di kamarnya dan mencoba untuk menginvestigasi bocah Uchiha yang sedang bertamu di rumahnya.

'_Uchiha, huh?' _––batinnya, _menerawang_.

.

"_**Yak! Kurama untukmu, bocah!"**_ ––sahut Kyuubi, begitu sampai di ruang tamu, memberikan nama kecilnya pada Sasuke yang tampak sudah duduk rapi di kursi santai yang ada di sana, _menatap ke arahnya dengan heran_.

"_**Hei! Itu cara kakekku memanggilku! Salahkan mereka yang memanggilku dengan nama julukan yang aneh–aneh, Baka!**_

…

* * *

_**Aku malah merasa bahwa langit seperti sedang ikut menangis bersamaku dan air hujan yang dingin itu menyamarkan,**_

_**bahkan menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku.**_

* * *

…

"_**Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia yang akan menjagamu selama aku pergi, Naru."**_

Satu kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuubi itu membuat pemuda blonde di hadapannya terdiam, _bingung_.

Dia yang baru saja terbangun setelah tertidur selama 4 hari penuh tentunya merasa sangat heran begitu menyadari kakaknya yang biasanya tak pernah bisa akrab dengan orang lain ––_bahkan dengan orang tuanya sendiri itu_, malah mempercayakan dirinya pada seorang pemuda raven yang sedang menatapnya, _intens_, terlihat duduk manis di atas sofa single yang nyaman, _di hadapannya_.

.

Sejak dia terbangun tadi, entah bagaimana Naruto malah menemukan sosok pemuda raven itu di sampingnya, duduk pada kursi kayu di sebelah ranjangnya dan malah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya, _erat_.

_Tidak, tidak…_ Syukurnya dia bukan seorang gadis yang akan langsung berteriak minta tolong begitu terbangun di tengah malam dan malah menemukan seorang pria tertidur di sebelahnya… _Aa…_ Dia hanya menggampar pemuda raven itu, melemparinya dengan bantal, jam weker atau apapun yang saat itu sedang bernasib _naas_, berada di dekatnya.

Syukurnya lagi, masih ada Kyuubi yang dengan cepat melerai mereka, membawa sang tersangka ––a.k.a _Naruto_, untuk segera pergi ke ruang tamu, diseret ke arah sofa panjang yang ada di sana, lalu didudukkan bersama untuk meluruskan _kesalah–pahaman_ yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka, masih dengan piyama dan rambut pirangnya yang acak–acakan.

.

"Kau salah makan apa, _Kyuu_? Aku lebih baik ditinggal sendiri daripada dijaga olehnya, kita bahkan tak mengenalnya, _kau tahu_!" tolak Naruto, _tegas_, membuat Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya, _pusing_, sedangkan sang raven malah menatapnya semakin intens hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin bergidik, _ngeri_.

Kyuubi yang sebenarnya sudah tau kalau Naruto pasti akan memilih untuk ditinggal sendirian daripada bersama seseorang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya, hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya, _frustasi_, tapi, _hell_! Ini untuk keselamatan adiknya juga! Jangan sampai Naruto dibawa ke akhirat oleh si raven yang ada di hadapan mereka!

_**Karena dia adalah Malaikat kematian adiknya!**_

* * *

.

.

_**4 hari yang lalu…**_

"_Jadi. Apa alasanmu untuk menemui Naru, bocah?"_

Kyuubi tampak berbicara dengan sangat hati–hati. _Ya_, entah mengapa setelah mendengarkan penjelasan pemuda raven di hadapannya itu dia malah merasa enggan untuk tidak mempercayai kata–kata Sasuke, padahal jika dipikirkan dengan akal sehat hampir semua yang dikatakan pemuda raven itu bagaikan sebuah mimpi di tengah hari, _Daydream_.

_Hei. Memangnya siapa yang mau dengan mudahnya percaya jika ada seseorang mengaku dirinya sebagai malaikat kematian dan saat itu juga ingin menjemput adik kesayanganmu untuk pergi bersamanya? Ke akhirat?_

.

_**Yap! Kyuubi–lah orangnya.**_

Pemuda scarlet itu hanya mendengarkan semua perkataan Sasuke, _tanpa menyela ceritanya_, dari awalnya pemuda raven itu terbangun dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa dirinya _mati_, tanpa teringat apapun selama "_kehidupannya_", selain namanya dan nama seseorang yang sekarang telah berhasil menawan hatinya, _Uzumaki Naruto_, terlebih ketika dia tau bahwa takdir mempertemukan keduanya hanya untuk mati bersama. _Itu tragedi_.

.

"_**Sebenarnya masih ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto." **_**––**_**ucap pemuda raven itu, akhirnya**_**.**

Kali ini Kyuubi semakin memfokuskan pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan Sasuke. _'Ini penting.' _––_baginya_, _juga bagi Sasuke_, untuk menjauhkan pemuda blonde itu dari "_kematiannya_". _Ya._ mereka berdua tak mau hal seburuk "_kematian_" itu menimpa Naruto…_ Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini._

"_Kita mungkin bisa mencegahnya jika aku mengetahui takdirku untuk bertemu dengan Naruto sebenarnya karena apa, tapi aku perlu persetujuanmu untuk tetap bersamanya, bukan? Lalu… Jujur saja, sebenarnya baik aku yang kehilangan ingatan ini pun merasa tak pernah mengenalnya semasa hidupku."_

"_Tu_–– _Tunggu dulu! Jadi intinya, kita harus mencari tau alasan kenapa kau malah bisa mengingat nama seseorang yang bahkan kau rasa tak pernah mengenalnya sementara ingatan tentang "kehidupanmu" yang dulu menghilang, begitu?"_

"_Hn."_

"…"

"…_?"_

"_Aku meragukannya… Hei, bocah! Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku! Kau itu 'malaikat maut' atau 'arwah penasaran', sih?!" _––tanya Kyuubi, _heran_.

"_Hn, keduanya, mungkin?" _jawab Sasuke kemudian, _sok innocent_, hingga membuat urat syaraf yang ada di sudut pelipis Kyuubi terlihat membentuk sebuah perempatan jalan, _saking kesalnya_.

"_**Aku serius, Baka**_**!"**

"_**Aku juga serius, rubah bodoh**_**!"**

.

.

* * *

"_**Ck. Bagaimana kalau begini saja… "**_

Kyuubi yang tampaknya telah mendapatkan jalan penyelesaian terbaik dari lamunannya saat mengingat kejadian 4 hari yang lalu itu, membuat kedua pasang mata, _onyx dan sapphire_, milik dua pemuda yang sedang bersamanya itu menoleh, _fokus dengan usulan pemuda scarlet itu_.

"Kau! _Naruto_! Kemarikan tanganmu!" ucap Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan kanan pemuda pirang yang masih penasaran dengan pemikiran kakaknya yang aneh itu, walaupun tampaknya ia sudah tidak terlalu memprotes tindakan Kyuubi yang seenak apel–apel kesayangannya dalam kulkas mereka.

"_Sasuke_! Kau juga! Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Kali ini tanpa ditarik oleh Kyuubi, sebuah tangan berbalut kulit sepucat salju terulur ke depan, ditautkan oleh sang pemuda scarlet pada tangan berkulit tan milik pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

.

"_**Sasuke! Ini Uzumaki Naruto, adikku!"**_ ucap Kyuubi, sambil tetap menggenggam tangan kedua pemuda itu agar tetap saling bertautan, _berjabat–tangan_.

"_**Naruto! Ini Uchiha Sasuke, dia yang akan menjagamu selama aku pergi kuliah nanti!"**_ ––kali ini Kyuubi mulai menjauhkan tangannya dari tautan tangan kedua pemuda itu, membiarkan keduanya ––_secara sadar atau malah tak sadar_, tetap saling berjabat–tangan dengan eratnya.

"Nah, sekarang kalian sudah mengenal nama satu sama lain. _Jadi kalian tak akan protes, bukan_?" Kyuubi menegaskan kalimat terakhirnya, membuat Sasuke terlebih Naruto yang tampaknya sedang berpikir saat itu langsung mengganggukkan kepala, _mengiyakan_.

"Baiklah. Semua masalah di sini selesai! Sisanya terserah padamu, _bocah_! Aku percayakan semuanya padamu." ––satu kalimat Kyuubi, sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meraih ransel besar yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana, lalu berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" ––dan menghilanglah pemuda scarlet itu di balik pintu, meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih terdiam, mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka.

.

"_**Eh? Lho? YAK! KYUU–NII! APA–APAAN INI?! HOI! KEMBALI KE SINI KAU! YAK! KAU RUBAH LICIK! AKAN KU ADUKAN KE KAA**_–_**CHAN KAU! GYAAAA!" **_––itulah teriakkan terakhir yang didengar Kyuubi begitu dia mencapai pintu beranda, _dengan berlari kecil_, keluar dari hutan sambil terkekeh, _jahil_.

.

.

"_**Baiklah. Aku titipkan Naru padamu, bocah! Tolong jaga dia untukku."**_

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum tulus, begitu mengingat permintaan Kyuubi yang mempercayakan Naruto padanya, terlebih ketika melihat cara pemuda scarlet itu mencoba meyakinkan Naruto supaya mau menerimanya, _walaupun kurang berhasil_. _Tapi sungguh_, dia sangat bersyukur bisa diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu _malaikat_–nya, _penunjuk jalan kemana ingatannya yang terdahulu disimpan, tertutup rapat_.

…

* * *

_**Saat kita bertemu ketika matahari ditutupi awan kelabu.**_

_**Kita tak akan pernah tau "perasaan" yang akan mengikat kita.**_

* * *

…

Waktu menjawab semuanya.

.

.

Sasuke tahu waktunya untuk mencari "_kebenaran_" takdir yang menjadi alasan pertemuan mereka berdua itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Tapi setidaknya, _dia tidak akan menyesali semuanya._ Sungguh, dia tak akan pernah menyesali pertemuannya dengan Naruto, melewatkan hari demi hari selama hampir 2 setengah tahun ini dengan terus berada di samping pemuda blonde itu.

Pemuda raven itu selalu mengingat bagaimana saat–saat Naruto terbangun setelah tertidur cukup lama, _entah itu selama hampir 2 minggu atau bahkan hingga 3 minggu lamanya_, ia akan selalu menunggu pemuda pirang itu untuk membuka matanya, _lagi_, walaupun ia harus sangat bersabar karena Naruto memang tak akan mudah untuk terbangun, _seperti seseorang yang dalam status koma._

Dalam kesehariannya, Sasuke selalu ingin mendengarkan suara pemuda pirang itu ketika sedang terbangun, _merajuk_, meminta sesuatu ketika dirinya pergi ke kota ––untuk _mengantarkan_ roh seseorang ke alam sana, _walaupun Naruto tak tau yang sebenarnya_. Pemuda penyandang marga _Uchiha_ itupun bahkan masih tetap terpukau ketika melihat bagaimana gerakan langkah demi langkah _malaikat_–nya yang _ringan_ setiap mereka berjalan–jalan menelusuri hutan.

.

_**Namun bagian terindah dari "kehidupannya" bersama Naruto adalah ketika pemuda raven itu tahu setiap hari yang dia dan pemuda pirang itu lewati bersama selama ini tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh sang blonde begitu saja.**_

.

_Yaa…_ Sasuke sangat tau kalau setiap Naruto terbangun, pemuda pirang itu akan menyempatkan diri untuk menuliskan apapun yang telah mereka lakukan bersama, dari mulai berjalan–jalan ke taman bunga rahasia yang tak sengaja Sasuke temukan di tengah hutan, bermain catur di beranda rumah hingga larut malam, bahkan kegiatan mereka yang hanya sekedar memetik buah jeruk dan apel di kebun depan, _yang sebenarnya milik Kyuubi_.

Semuanya itu dituliskan pada lembaran demi lembaran kertas putih, _dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi_, yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk, menunjukkan seberapa lama mereka sudah bersama, _melewati saat–saat yang menyenangkan_.

.

.

"_**Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?"**_

Suara Naruto terdengar pelan, membuat pemuda raven yang sedang duduk termenung di bawahnya agak mendongak, _bersandar pada bantalan sofa_, mencoba menatap ke arahnya yang mulai mendudukkan diri pada sandaran sofa panjang di belakang Sasuke.

.

"_Hn. Ohayou, Hime__–sama_. Bermimpi indah, _hm_?" sapa pemuda raven itu kemudian.

Ia mencoba meraih tangan kanan _malaikat_–nya, lalu mencium telapak tangan pemuda pirang itu dengan perlahan, _menghayati_, membuat Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang mendadak muncul pada pipi kecokelatannya yang terlihat agak pucat, _efek dari tertidur selama lebih dari 14 hari penuh_.

"Jangan panggil aku '_Hime_–_sama'_, _Teme_! Kau seperti mengejek ku secara tak langsung, _kau_ _tahu_?!" ––Naruto tampak merenggut, _tak suka_, hingga tanpa disadarinya ia malah memanggil Sasuke menggunakan _panggilan_ _kesayangan_–nya, _Teme untuk Sasuke_.

"Kalau kau bukan '_putri tidur'_ lalu aku harus memanggilmu '_Dobe_–_chan'_, _begitu_?" ––Itu _pernyataan_, _bukan pertanyaan bagi Naruto_, karena memang itulah _panggilan_ _sayang_ Sasuke untuknya, _Dobe untuk Naruto_.

.

Sang pemuda blonde tampak mengembungkan pipinya, _cemberut_, yang malah membuat Sasuke merasa semakin gemas untuk menjahili dirinya, hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu langsung melemparkan pandangan sebal ke arah pemuda raven yang sedang membenahi posisi duduknya, _berlutut, _bertumpu pada satu kaki hingga dirinya tampak sejajar di hadapan Naruto yang sedang merajuk.

Pemuda raven itu tampak tersenyum senang, walaupun terlihat sedikit keraguan pada raut wajah tampan miliknya. Tangan putih pucat itu tampak meraih dagu pemuda pirang di hadapannya, _membawanya sedikit mendekat_, hingga pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat.

.

_Onyx dan Sapphire bertemu_.

Membuat nafas keduanya tercekat sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan keduanya saling mendekat, mengeleminasi jarak yang tak lebih dari 2 sentimeter itu hanya untuk saling bertukar kehangatan, _kerinduan_.

…

* * *

_**Beralih dari rasa khawatir, menuju suatu kelegaan.**_

_**Namun dari suatu kelegaan itu, mendadak muncul suatu rasa penyesalan.**_

* * *

…

"_**Akulah yang akan mati. Itu yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto."**_

"_**Tapi Sasuke–– itu––"**_

"_**Sudah ku katakan sejak awal kalau semua itu adalah 'kebenarannya', Naru. Itulah kebenaran dari 'kehidupanku', tapi sebelumnya aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu, bahkan jika maut memisahkan kita. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu."**_

.

Sebuah pengakuan, ketika semuanya akan berakhir, _jatuh_, terpecah menjadi puing–puing kecil yang membasahi pipi tan bergaris lembut yang masih ada dalam jangkauannya. Dielusnya perlahan hingga hanya tersisa rasa lembab pada jari–jemarinya, _membuat pemuda raven itu terdiam_, merasa bersalah ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat disayanginya menangis tepat di hadapannya.

.

.

"Kyuubi mengirimkan surat seminggu lalu. Beberapa hari lagi dia akan sampai di Konoha, lalu dia juga bilang kalau salah seorang teman kuliahnya di kota Oto ada yang memiliki marga yang sama denganku. _Orang itu akan ikut dengannya ke sini_."

"––seorang _Uchiha?_"

"_Hn_. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya sangat ingin pulang ke sini adalah untuk memastikan kalau aku––"

.

.

"_**Kau bukanlah hantu, Sasuke!"**_

"…_?!"_

Bentakan Naruto tampaknya membuat pemuda raven yang sedang melamun itu berjengit, _kaget_, langsung terjungkal hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tanpa basa–basi lagi pemuda pirang itu menerjang Sasuke, _memeluknya erat_, tak mau menjauh.

Terdiam. Dalam posisi yang agak mengekangnya membuat Sasuke sedikitnya mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan sang blonde, _namun tentu saja_, semakin pemuda raven itu berusaha, Naruto malah semakin mempererat pelukan pada dirinya, hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk menerimanya, _mengalah_.

"_**Kau hangat, Teme–– Kau membuatku merasa nyaman."**_

"…"

"_**Jangan. Jangan pernah pergi jauh dari ku, Sasuke, onegai**_––" bisikan lirih mulai terdengar, diiringi sebuah remasan kecil pada baju di balik punggung tegap pemuda raven itu, membuatnya tetap terdiam, _kehabisan kata–kata_.

"_**Naru––"**_

"_**Kau nyata, Sasuke. Kau sangat nyata bagiku dan juga 'kematian' ku."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Kita tak akan pernah tau apa yang akan 'menjerat' dan 'mengikat' kita**_

_**Jika saja kita tak pernah merasakan arti 'kehilangan' antara satu dengan lainnya**_

* * *

_**Kita takkan pernah tau bahwa 'cerita cinta juga takkan selalu berakhir dengan manis'**_

_**Mencapainya pun kita harus melalui jalan berliku yang penuh duri**_

_**Untuk sesaat mungkin kita terpikir**_

_**Cinta yang 'putih tulus' adalah 'kemurnian hati'**_

_**Tapi terkadang kita melupakan satu hal**_

_**Jika cinta yang melambangkan 'kemurnian hati' itupun juga dapat menghantarkan kita pada suatu 'kematian'**_

* * *

…

Seorang pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan terlihat sedang menelusuri koridor sebuah gedung dengan cat _dominan_ berwarna putih, _berbau obat__–obatan_, berada di bagian utara rumah sakit Pusat Kota Konoha. Sosok pemuda itu tampak berbelok, memasuki koridor dengan barisan kamar perawatan di sebelah kanannya, mengamati setiap nomor kamar yang tertera di atas masing–masing kamar pasien, _berurutan rapi_, hingga dia terhenti di depan sebuah kamar di ujung koridor.

_**Kamar 710.**_

.

Sebuah pintu berwarna cream muda tampak tertutup di hadapannya, membuat pemuda scarlet itu terlihat ragu–ragu untuk membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ––_atau tidak sama sekali_. Namun entah karena tekadnya yang cukup besar, akhirnya dia mencoba untuk meraih gagang pintu, menggesernya ke kanan dan langsung berjalan cepat, _memasuki ruangan tepat ketika__––_

"_**BRUK!"**_

Tubuhnya hampir saja terjungkal, _jatuh terpental ke belakang_, jika saja objek yang ditabraknya tadi tidak segera menarik tangannya supaya tetap berdiri tegap, _tertahan_.

Sedikit mendongak, pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi itu tampak tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, tapi kegusaran tetap terlihat dari manik ruby miliknya, membuat sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang laki–laki tampan berjas putih di hadapannya itu mulai agak khawatir karenanya.

"––_Uchiha Itachi."_

"Kau kenapa, _Kyuu_? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" ––_Tidak._ _Kyuubi menggeleng cepat_, membuat pemuda yang dipanggilnya Itachi itu tampak tersenyum, _maklum_. _"Kau mencari Naru?"_ ––_Benar._ _Kyuubi pun langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan_.

.

Pandangan kedua pemuda itu beralih, menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan berdinding putih itu, _memetakan ruangan yang cukup besar itu_, dari jendela dengan kisi–kisi bingkai yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk duduk bersandar, sebuah meja berlaci kecil dengan sebuah vas yang dihiasi bunga _lily_ putih di atasnya.

Hingga akhirnya pandangan keduanya terpaku pada satu–satunya ranjang pasien dengan sebuah kursi kayu, _di samping ranjang yang ada dalam kamar perawatan itu_, yang telah ditempati oleh masing–masing seorang pemuda yang tampak sangat berbeda.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda raven tampak terbaring di atas ranjang pasien. Beberapa peralatan kedokteran menjadi tumpuan kehidupannya kini, _dari selang infuse hingga selang oksigen_, semuanya terlihat menempel padanya.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_. Pemuda raven yang biasanya tampak arrogant di hadapan Kyuubi itu sekarang malah hanya bisa terdiam, _teridur_. Ia yang saat ini seharusnya sudah melanjutkan pendidikan SMA dan kuliahnya di kota Oto bersama sang kakak, _Uchiha Itachi_, malah mengalami kecelakaan yang tragis, membuatnya terbaring koma selama hampir 4 tahun terakhir di usianya yang akan menginjak tepat 19 tahun, _beberapa hari lagi_.

.

Seorang pemuda blonde tampak menidurkan kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang, _duduk di atas kursi kayu sebelah ranjang Sasuke_. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, walaupun kulit kecokelatan yang membalut tubuhnya masih bisa menyamarkan itu semua.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_**.** Pemuda pirang berumur 18 tahun yang memiliki masalah pada kepalanya setelah terjatuh pada umur tak kurang dari 7 tahun, membuatnya sering tertidur tanpa disadarinya hingga ia tak bisa menjalani kehidupan normal seperti anak–anak seusianya sejak saat itu.

Entah apa penyebabnya hingga dia bisa terus tertidur bahkan hingga 3 minggu lamanya, _dokter–dokter yang bekerja pada keluarganya pun tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan_, hingga akhirnya hal itulah yang menjadi alasan Kyuubi untuk melanjutkan kuliah kedokterannya agar bisa menemukan penawar dari penyakit aneh yang dimiliki adiknya itu.

.

"_**Naru––"**__ ––suara Kyuubi terdengar pelan_, sembari mengelus sayang pada surai pirang adik kesayangannya. Dia begitu prihatin melihat bagaimana keadaan adiknya sekarang ini, menemukan sosok yang begitu dipercaya untuk menjaga dirinya, _malah terbaring koma_.

"_**Kyuubi. Biarkan mereka berdua dulu." **_ucap Itachi, _pengertian._

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu itupun mencoba meraih tangan Kyuubi, _menuntunya menuju pintu_, keluar dari ruang perawatan. **"**_**Kita tak seharusnya mengganggu reuni mereka, bukan?" **_lanjutnya kemudian, _sambil tersenyum_, membuat Kyuubi terbengong–bengong setelahnya.

"_**Kau yang bilang, Itachi! Kau yang mengatakannya." **_––_Kyuubi bergumam, tersenyum annoyed._

…

* * *

**DAYDREAM**

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

_**Hei. Aku memang tak pandai bercerita.**_

_**Tapi jika kau mengizinkannya, maka akan ku ceritakan sebuah cerita yang dulu pernah ku tahu.**_

"_**Cerita ketika sebuah 'keajaiban' menghampiri 'kehidupannya' dan menyelimuti 'kematiannya'…"**_

_**Kau tahu? Perasaanku kini hanya untuknya seorang.**_

* * *

…

Sasuke masih terlihat menyibukkan diri pada buku yang dibacanya, seakan tak peduli pada seorang pemuda pirang di hadapannya, _yang sebenarnya sangat diperhatikan olehnya sejak tadi._

Berkutat pada lembaran–lembaran kertas di atas meja, _menulis lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah_, membuat ruang santai mereka lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai tempat penimbunan sampah anorganik karena banyaknya kertas yang berserakan memenuhi lantai hingga ke teras belakang.

"_**Aku bodoh."**_ gumam Naruto, _tanpa sadar_, mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke yang tampak menaikkan alisnya sebelah, _heran_. Manik onyx miliknya tampak beralih dari buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, hanya untuk menatap sosok pemuda blonde di dekatnya itu.

"_**Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Oh. Maksudku kau baru menyadari tingkat kebodohan mu yang bahkan melebihi batas itu sekarang, Dobe?"**_

"––_katakan padaku. Kau salah makan apa hingga jadi sepintar ini, hm?"_

.

Ucapan sang raven yang kelewat batas itu berhasil memunculkan kedutan berupa perempatan jalan pada pelipis kiri pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang bersamanya itu, _hingga akhirnya__––_

"_**BUAGH!"**_

Sebuah bantal bulu dengan suksesnya mendarat tepat di wajah sang Uchiha bungsu, _membuatnya agak terjungkal_, nyaris terjatuh dari sofa panjang tempatnya berbaring ––_karena tak sempat menghindari serangan tiba–tiba itu_.

"_**Yak! Dobe! Bisakah kau tidak memukulku?! Aku hanya bercanda!"**_ protes Sasuke, _sangat diluar sifat cool_–_nya_.

"_**Aku juga hanya bercanda, Teme sayang…"**_ balas Naruto, _sengit_, setidaknya rasa kesalnya telah terlampiaskan pada bantal itu, _dan pada Sasuke juga tentunya_.

.

"_**Ck, baiklah aku salah, Naru. Gomenasai."**_ ––_Kali ini Sasuke mengalah_, _lagi_. _Toh_, Naruto sudah mengatakan '_sayang'_ padanya tadi, _walaupun dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda._

"…"

"_Hei_. Memangnya apa yang membuat mu merasa bodoh, _hm_? _Kalau boleh ku tahu_…" ucap Sasuke, _sedikit hati__–_hati, agak enggan jika dilempari benda lainnya_._

"_Hmm… kau tahu, Teme_? Terkadang aku berpikir kalau aku ini tidak bisa menulis sebuah cerita dengan baik. _Jujur saja_, aku mungkin sudah memikirkan _awalnya_, lalu bagaimana _akhirnya_, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan _jalan ceritanya_, _seperti_––"

"_**Kita tau bahwa kita 'lahir' lalu akan 'mati'. Tapi kau tidak tahu jalan hidupmu itu, bukan?"** ––sela Sasuke, cepat_.

"_Umm_…" Naruto tampak mengangguk, _mengiyakan_.

.

_**"Kalau begitu, tutup matamu." **_pinta Sasuke_, tiba__–tiba berjalan mendekati Naruto_.

"_Eh?"_

"_Kubilang, tutup matamu, Dobe." _––ucapnya,_ memaksa._

"_**Kenapa tiba**_**–**_**tiba**__**?" **_tanya Naruto_, bingung._

"_Pokoknya tutup saja! Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" _Sasuke mulai meraih tangan Naruto_, menggenggamnya erat._

"_Umm…" _Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk_, lagi, _mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya terdengar aneh baginya_._

.

"_**Sekarang apa yang kau lihat?"**_ tanya Sasuke, _kalem_.

"_Tidak ada. Gelap, Teme!"_ jawab Naruto, _agak __kesal_, merasa sedang dipermainkan.

"_**Itu saat kita 'lahir' dan 'mati' nanti, Naru."**_ ––_Sasuke pun menjelaskan_, membuat Naruto terdiam, _memikirkannya_.

.

"_**Sekarang buka matamu."**_ pinta Sasuke, _lagi_.

"…" namun kali ini Naruto menurutinya, tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, _tanpa protes_.

"_**Apa yang kau lihat sekarang, hm?"**_

"_**Kau**_." Jawab Naruto, _polos_.

"_**Hn**_**. **_**Itulah**_** '**_**kehidupanmu'**_**, **_**Naru**_**. **_**Kau dan Aku**_**. **_**Mulai sekarang hanya akan ada Kita berdua. Bersama. Selamanya."**_

**…**

* * *

_**Sebuah ciuman lembut mengakhiri semuanya, di bawah satu atap yang sama, dalam sebuah rumah kenangan, musim gugur. Bersama. Selamanya.**_

* * *

_**FIN.**_

* * *

––_**or To be continued?**_

…

_**Thank You for you 'cause still read this long and imprecisely fanfic of mine 'til the end!**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
